


Prologue to Humiliation

by Basson069



Series: Kink Shaming [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basson069/pseuds/Basson069
Summary: The new counselor at Casper High is hiding something! Will Danny find out that secret in time, or will some of his own be revealed by her in turn?





	Prologue to Humiliation

            Finding the Ghost Boy’s internet history had been surprisingly easy. With how often the teen left his laptop unattended to, it was just _begging_ to be trifled through. After a few quick lessons from Technus on human technology and an opportune moment with an unaccompanied computer, she had exactly what she was looking for. Honestly, why hadn’t she thought of this before? She had been so focused on the _Ghost_ aspect she had completely forgotten the _Boy_ part. The “hormonal, testosterone fueled teenage boy” part.

            She had ample material to work with. Pages of it, in fact. The Ghost Boy’s kinks and fetishes were lain out before her, and _oh my was it revealing_. Penelope Spectra almost couldn’t contain her laughter as she phased through the wall of the boy’s room and out into the night. High above Amity Park, alone to her devious thoughts, she let her laughter fly right along with her. “How _pathetic!_ How _humiliating!”_ she mused to herself. This would prove to only be easy, but so deliciously entertaining. The night had begun with a plan to destroy the Ghost Boy, but with this information in hand, the Ghost Boy was in for something far worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the tease for those of you intrigued! Just wanted to get a small prologue out there for a new series I'm writing. Spreading it out so my thoughts (and in turn the series) don't get too cluttered. Adding more depending on my schedule!


End file.
